Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive multistage transmission and, more particularly, to a technology capable of improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle by achieving as many shifting stages as possible with the fewest parts and the simplest configuration.
Description of Related Art
Recently, increasing oil prices have forced auto manufacturers into extreme competition in order to improve fuel efficiency. For engines in particular, manufacturers have been trying to reduce the weight and improve fuel efficiency through downsizing, etc.
Alternatively, as a method capable of improving fuel efficiency through the transmission in a vehicle, there is a method of operating an engine at a more efficient operation point by increasing the number of shifting stages of the transmission, thereby improving fuel efficiency.
In addition, increasing the number of shifting stages of the transmission enables an engine to operate in a relatively lower RPM range, so a vehicle can run more quietly.
However, as the number of shifting stages of the transmission increases, the number of parts in the transmission increases, so work efficiency while mounting the transmission in a vehicle, the manufacturing cost, weight, and power transmission efficiency may become poor. Accordingly, to maximize an improvement in fuel efficiency that may be realized by increasing the number of shifting stages of the transmission, it may be important to design a transmission with a structure capable of achieving the maximum efficiency with the fewest number of parts and the simplest configuration.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.